Never Knew Love
by TAKARITRYAN22
Summary: AU!Klaine Kurt is not the self proclaimed high maintenance diva, he's, in fact, a shy, obese, scared and bullied teenager. He is taunted everyday for his weight and no one cares, besides his best friend Mercedes, and maybe the New Kid Blaine. Fat!Kurt Loving!Blaine If you want to take a chance be my guest and please give feedback
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am TAKARITRYAN22 I am an avid Klaine shipper, I used to only read Takari, or Tryan, (Digimon/High School musical fictions)  
I have, for the past 2 years been reading a lot of Klaine. This is an AU!Klaine. Where Kurt has never really been the thinnest person in the world. I guess you could say it's my dream romance, but applying to Kurt. Anyway enjoy!

*Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine*

Monday morning at McKinley was horrible. People are groggy, angry, and most of all; mean. Kurt Hummel is McKinley's "resident queer"  
as the Neanderthals called him. He never fights back though. He just bear's it. Even though he's got 100lbs over Karofsky. Oh? What's that?  
You didn't know? Kurt Hummel isn't just the "resident queer". He's also the "resident whale". Kurt was not always big, but after his mom passed away his dad didn't know how to cook. So he'd just order in take out, from the nearest local place. Kurt was not really big on take out, but he didn't know what else to eat. Peanut Butter and Jelly wasn't tasting well anymore, so he just went ahead and ate it. The pattern continued his dad would come home from work with fast food, and soda, All those calories started to become observant. and since Kurt really didn't have a reason to be outside because he had no one to play with since all the boys thought he was weird and all the girls didn't like boys. By the time he was in 8th grade he weight 200lbs, and by then he couldn't really do anything. I mean really, who did he have to impress? No one at all. He was alone and didn't think anyone cared. The fact that he is gay, just made people want to avoid him more. Now here he is, senior year in high school, 340lbs of Hummel. He always tries to dress fashionable, ever since he met Mercedes, but some things they don't sell in plus sizes. Anyway back to the present!

It is Monday morning and as Kurt is walking up the stairs to get to class he hears the insults start.

"DAMM"

"THAT'S A _BIG _BOY!"

"CAREFUL! Haiti JUST got over the last earthquake"

"Watch your elbows guys!"

All the jocks and Cheerio's laughed as he walked by. He hated how bad he let them treat him, but he never quite developed the self-confidence he needed.  
His dad was always telling him 'You have to stand up for yourself'. Kurt was a kind soul though he was never one for confrontation. He always just ignored it and kept on his way.

As he was approaching his locker a voice rang out.

"HEY! Fairy!"

Kurt knew it was him they were calling but he chose to ignore it. That didn't work though, because 2 seconds later he felt a hard shove to his back and he hit the lockers with a loud bang, and when he turned around he was hit with an ice-cold bitch slap. 'Slushie' Kurt thought instantly. Blue raspberry, to be exact. He turned and wiped off as much as he could before opening his locker and grabbing the towel he kept in there for emergencies.

"Great start to a great week" he mumbled sarcastically.

As soon as he's done wiping off the slushy, he grabbed his Hoodie from his locker and threw it on over his, now blue stained, shirt. After he was through, he looked in his mirror to see if he missed any slushy in his hair. After he confirmed he did not he grabbed his books and shut his locker quickly, as he turned to head towards his next class he bumped into some one. They fell down and Kurt gasped.

"I am so sorry! Are you ok? Here, let me help you up!" he said, offering his hand to the stranger on the ground

"That's ok, no worries!" the stranger said and he looked up. Kurt had to suppress a gasp. This person was the most beautiful boy Kurt had ever laid eyes on. Neat, gelled back curly hair, gorgeous golden eyes, and a breath-taking smile. He grabbed Kurts' hand and Kurt felt like a bolt of energy went through him the boy's hands were soft yet rough and he never wanted to let go. He did though because he did not want to seem like a freak to this boy. "My name is Blaine Anderson and I just moved to Ohio from Westerville" He did his adorable smile again and Kurt swooned a little.

'Maybe this week won't be so bad after all'

*Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine**Klaine*

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Also I have no beta! :(


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, it has been awhile. So I need to explain why I was gone so long. You see when I started this story I had just lost my job so this was a creative outlet, and since then I have gotten another job, but they laid me off. I won't go into any more detail other than I have just been busy. Here I am oh ye few, but faithful readers. If any of you readers are interested in being my beta can you PM me? Also if any of you veteran fan fiction writers would like to help me with writing this story, or guiding me and giving me some helpful advice, as this is my first Muti-Chapter Story. I hope you enjoy this update!

Kurt was speechless. Seriously, his mind was telling him to at least _say_ something, but his mouth was just hanging open, and his eyes were still wide, blatantly staring at this _Adonis_. His hand still had not released the young man's hand.

'_Blaine.' _He remembers '_Come on Hummel! Say Hello! At least close your mouth and let go of his hand!'_ That did the trick, Kurt immediately dropped Blaine's hand, and he instantly missed the contact.

"K-Kurt Hummel" he said.

"Well Kurt Hummel, would you mind showing a new kid around his new school?" Blaine asked with a hint of _flirtation_? '_No, it wasn't! You're the class whale, the homo, the laughing stock of the school, nobody would flirt with you, besides he is probably straight.'_

"A-Are you sure? You know, hanging out with me will put you at the bottom of the food chain, granted you would be higher than me, but still-"

"Kurt!" Blaine said as he grabbed his hand again. Kurt looked down, bewildered about how just this boys touch could calm him. "You're rambling. Yes I want you to show me around, you're the first person that has even acknowledged my presence here and it would be nice to have a friend." He said with a hint of sadness, when Kurt looked back up, he saw Blaine's eyes held nothing but hope and fear. Kurt could only guess that he was afraid because it was his first day.

"Ok" he said with his best smile. "Friends, what's your first class?"

Blaine smiled back and Kurt almost died at how gorgeous he looked while smiling

"I have" he proceeded search his messenger bag, and Kurt took the time to look at Blaine, he had a pink checked button up short sleeved shirt, with a Baby Blue sweater vest, and Red Capri's on. His shoes were tan ankle cut penny loafers and '_is that a freaking bow tie!_' sure enough it was! "AHA!" Blaine said as he pulled a neatly folded purple piece of paper from the bag. "I have American Lit in room AA25 With Mrs. Rose!" he said as he unfolded the schedule.

"Oh wow, that is really weird! I have the same class! You'll love Mrs. Rose, she's tough, but only because she wants you to succeed". Kurt pulled his phone out and checked the time, "Shoot, it's almost 7:30 we should hurry up! Follow me."

He moved past Blaine and towards the next hallway, stopping to make sure Blaine was following but found that Blaine was standing next to him. They caught each other's eyes and smiled.

As they rounded the corner to AA hall Kurt bumped into a solid figure, none other than David Karofsky, Kurt's biggest tormentor.

"Fuck Fairy! You almost knocked me over! Watch where you're going next time Tons of Fun!" he shouted as he knocked past Kurt and Blaine. Kurt could feel the familiar sense of self loathing creep up, that is until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok Kurt? Is that how everyone is to you?" Blaine asked, with a hint of worry in his voice

"Yeah, it's nothing, don't worry about it, I sure don't" he said with his best fake smile. "Come on it's just around the corner!"


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the bell rang, Kurt made his way to his desk. Blaine couldn't help but notice that the class was rather small. There were about twelve students, Kurt making thirteen. They were all as far away from Kurt as possible, so about half the classroom was empty. Blaine couldn't help but feel compassion towards his new friend, because he knew what it was like to be unpopular, and that only made him want to be Kurt's friend even more. After all, those days for him were miserable. Blaine was in his own world, so he didn't notice a young woman come up to him.

"Hello! You must be Blaine Anderson! The new transfer?" she asked with a smile. "I am Mrs. Rose! Welcome to McKinley High. Today we are starting our partner projects. I saw that you and Mr. Hummel walked in together. Do you know him?" she inquired.

"We just met today," Blaine replied. "He was kind enough to show me the way here."

"That's strange for Kurt, he is very introverted," she said with surprise. "I am the only person he really talks to. He comes in here for lunch, since that's when my free period is, and we discuss a variety of topics. I'm glad he's finally opening up!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, he seems like an awesome guy," Blaine replied, while glancing over at Kurt, who was looking at his phone in concentration and probably playing a game. "I really want to get to know him better."

"Well you're in luck!" Mrs. Rose said with a bright smile. "We have an uneven class, so Kurt opted to work alone for his project, but since you're here you can be his partner!"

"Cool!" Blaine said reciprocating her smile. "What's the project over?"

"Today we start reading _Of Mice and Men,_ and it's a two-and-a- half week project. Here's the syllabus," she said, turning around to pick up a piece of paper on her back table and handing it to Blaine. "You'll read the book all of this week, half of next week, and then you'll select a way to present what you think the themes of the book were. Most of the class will probably do a PowerPoint, but I have put more ideas on here to give everyone an opportunity to expand their horizons."

"Okay! Thanks a lot!" Blaine replied with a grin. As he turned to walk away, Mrs. Rose called out to him.

"Blaine, you think you might want a book?" She asked with a teasing smile and holding a copy of the book in her hand.

Blaine chuckled to himself for being silly, grabbed the book with a 'thanks,' and made his way to the desk next to Kurt's. Kurt smiled when he looked up and saw Blaine there.

"Hey there, stranger," he said.

"Hey there, _partner,_" Blaine corrected.

"You really want to be my partner?" Kurt asked, shocked that Blaine wouldn't rather work with someone else in a trio.

"Of course I would, Kurt. Remember, we're friends now. Plus, I think that you're more intelligent than most of these people," Blaine said, pointing at a couple of jocks who were sleeping and one that was picking his nose.

"Well thank you. I'm glad I am not the only one who thinks so!" Kurt said with a blush and couldn't help his racing heart, much less his racing thoughts.

'_This is bad, shitshitshitshitshit, I am falling for him. God, please no, just repress it Kurt. It will go away….Right?'_


End file.
